


Boy in the Bathroom

by TheTwoPlayerGays



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Help my baby, Kinda, M/M, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TheTwoPlayerGays
Summary: BANG BANG BANG BANGThe walls were closing in, everything was going dark and all Michael could do was sit there helplessly in the bathroom tub. Knees huddled up to his chest, he closed his eyes and tried to let his mind wonder out of this hellish hole he had been trapped in for the past few hours.Basically Michael is in the bathroom again but this time Jeremy manages to save his boyfriend :3





	Boy in the Bathroom

BANG BANG BANG BANG

The walls were closing in, everything was going dark and all Michael could do was sit there helplessly in the bathroom tub. Knees huddled up to his chest, he closed his eyes and tried to let his mind wonder out of this hellish hole he had been trapped in for the past few hours. 

He saw the people outside the door that were still parting till dawn, without a care in the world. Most of them didn't even know that Michael existed. He saw Rich, frantically dancing through the hallways of Jake's house, yelling something about Mountain Dew Red. Michael thought back for a moment to the days where he could sit in the peaceful room of his basement, chugging the fruity flavoured drink. Those were his favourite times - a time before everything went to shit and he lost his best friend over a super computer.

He saw Jake, who was currently making out with Chloe in one of the many bedrooms of the household. Yet another feature of the house Michael detested. It was big - way too big and whenever Michael tired to escape the hell that was the bathroom the giant would suck him back in. 

He saw Christine and Brooke dancing the night away in their Halloween costumes, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. At least they were allowed to smile. 'It isn't fair,' Michael thought when he saw them - saw how happy they both were. He tried to copy them, tried to share in their joy but he just couldn't. His brain was torturing him, teasing him with the prospect of being happy but dangling it just out of reach. 

Finally, he saw Jeremy. His best friend. He was also smiling, watching the girls with his iconic dimples and his calming radiance. He was perfect. And completely different to Michael.

He didn't deserve him. Jeremy could have done so much better the last twelve years, it was surprising it had taken him this long to realise that. Michael replayed the scene again and again in his head - "Get out of my way, loser".

Jeremy was right. He was a loser. Here he was, at the biggest party of the fall, cramped and locked inside a small bathroom with nothing but his hoodie to keep him warm. His tears had begun to dry on his cheeks as there were no more tears to shed. Michael was wrong to think he was ever deserving of Jeremy. He was... nothing compared to him.

Michael closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like if he could just disappear, right here right now, leaving no trace of his existence behind to burden anyone. Everyone at the party wouldn't know otherwise of the boy in the bathroom who disappeared during a party, never to be seen again. 

Everything was red now, a burning brick red. The walls of the bathroom were lit up by the flames engulfing the room and from the bath Michael watched the hypnotic fire. Maybe it would take him away. Maybe this was his escape. 

"Michael..." he faintly heard a voice but chose to ignore it and continued to stare at the bright yellow flame in front of him. He wondered what his parents would say, to find their son had died a miserable death in a house fire at a party. Not that they would care, Michael barely knew them they were so distant. Maybe they wouldn't even notice.

"Michael!" The voice was a louder now and Michael could recognise it. He wish he hadn't. 

"Please... just leave me alone." He pleaded helplessly, knowing all too well who that voice belonged to. No, this was for the best. If he disappeared, Jeremy wouldn't have to worry about him being around anymore. He could get even more popular, make even more friends and have a better life without Michael. With that thought in mind, he slowly began to reach towards the flames.

No one needed Michael. No one even knew his name. He was nothing, nothing to Jeremy. Just a boy in a bathroom-

"MICHAEL!" 

Michael's eyes snapped open and immediately his brain processed what had happened. It was a dream - a nightmare. Michael wasn't back at last year's Halloween party, he wasn't left alone in the bathroom or surrounded by the burning building. Michael was in bed with his boyfriend Jeremy, clinging tightly to his t-shirt and he slowly came back to reality. He noticed his cheeks were moist, he was crying in his sleep. Jeremy must have noticed and woken him up.

Slowly, he looked up to meet his boyfriend's bright blue eyes, his iconic dimples, his calming radiance. It was all there, and it was all his.

"Michael are you... are you ok? You started shifting in your sleep and then I noticed you were crying so I tried to wake you up and-"

Michael cut him off with a quick peck in the lips and pulled away to lock eyes with Jeremy. He smiled, curling himself tightly around him. Everything was perfect. 

"I love you Jeremy."

He felt his boyfriend's breath hitch for a second before returning the cuddle and closing his eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Love you too Mike."

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop hurting my baby.  
> Based on a prompt from Tumblr
> 
> Tumblr - TheTwoPlayerGays (talk to me I'm lonely)


End file.
